The Last Hessian
by knightfromhell
Summary: This is the story about a 16 year old girl named Helen with a hue destiny. Who knew a trip to Grandma's house in Sleepy Hollow would be a life changing experience!
1. Chapter 1

"But mom,You know how much I love Grandma. Why can't I stay at her house?",asked Helen. Helen was a girl at the age of sweet 16. She had jet black hair,bright blue eyes,and pale skin. "Alright Helen you can stay at Grandma's while we visit your brother in Florida." "Are you sure you don't want to see your brother before he goes off to join his comrades in Iraq?",asked Helen's father. "Dad you know I miss my friends in Sleepy Hollow." "But your brother wants to see you before he leaves." "But the girls said we'd see the old village." "Alright fine stay here in Manhatten while your mother an I go to say a proper goodbye to our son." "I told I won't stay in Manhatten I'm having Grandma pick me up and take me to her house in Sleepy Hollow." Annoied by her attitude,Helen's father walked downstairs cussing and swearing about his daughter's attachment to the quiet town known as Sleepy Hollow. Helena picked up the phone and immediately began talking to her friend Kate who lived just a block from her granmother's house with her twin sister Isabelle. "I'm so glad you're coming to visit us. We miss our hessian galfriend. DareDevil II also misses you." "Hey umm Kate ..Why do you refer to me as your hessian galfriend?" "Oh come on Helen you know as much as I do why." "I guess you're right." "So what are your plans after highschool?" "As far as wanting to be buried in Sleepy Hollow Cemetary, not much." "I swear Helen if the town's name was a boy you'd date him you love the title so much." "Well Kate I have to go. Grandma says she'll be here in an hour if traffic was smooth so I going to get ready." "Ok bye." Helena got herself ready. Meanwhile,in the tree of death a witch named Lady Van Tassel was wating Helena through the flames of her fireplace. "So this is the last hessian who thinks she can waltz around making the ground unsafe for me to walk on with her pure soul....NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEER! If I don't kill her by the time she reaches adulthood I will never be able to avenge myself. Unless that is, if she remains in her time." Lady Van Tassel laughed wickedly as her plan to kill Helen began to unfold in her mind. The hessian horseman knew though that his descendent was in mortale danger if she retuned to where the roots of her power lied. He had to keep her from coming. He summouned Dare Devil and together they would attempt to talk Helen out of coming to Grandma's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena looked at her clock which read 5:09 p.m. Suddenly she heard her grandma walking up the stairs her parents had since long left for the airport to meet her brother. Helena always hated to see her brother leave. She feared she would never see him again. She soon was greeted with a warm smile. Her grandmother stood with her red sweatwer on. "Guten Tag!",said the old woman (Guten Tag means hello in German,since though I'm part German I speak very little of it. But I like to teach myself launguages.) "Hello Grandma!" said helen as she ran up to the old woman and hugged her. "My of my how much your face reflects Klaus' face." "I can't wait to come to Sleepy Hollow with you." Helen's grandma kissed the pale cheek of her grand daughter. Soon Helen would have a blast to the past. (A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I'm very busy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Helen arrived at her grandmother's house. "Welcome home deary.",said her grandma. Helen jumped out of the car and began to run towards her friend when her grandma stopped her. "Helen I hate to seperate you from your girls but their is a certine horse who misses you terribly." Helen then set off to meet with her horse Daredevil II. Helen ran right to Daredevil's pen area. The pure black steed neighed with delight that his rider was back. "I missed you too boy.",Helen whispered to her favorite horse. "C'mon let's go for a run." Helen and DDII ran manically around the fenced area until they left through their secret passage to the western woods. Helen dismounted her horse and sat by the creek DareDevil II sat right beside her. "Why can't my dad understand that I love Sleepy Hollow? Why does my dad have to wince every time I mention you Devil?" Devil snorted then shook his head which meant: "I don't know,besides to your father I'm just a dumb horse with a notorious name." "I love you Devil. I'd do anything for you.",said Helen as she rested her head on her horse. Devil snorted then nuzzeled her head which meant: "I love you too Helen. I'd die to keep you safe. Your my best friend and the best human a horse could have as a rider." Meanwhile, Lady Van Taseel watched as horse and human pledged an eternal friendship to each other. "Ugh,that bond between those two is disgusting! I can't wait to kill that little wretch! It was only a matter of time before Helen would discover wher her power lied.


	4. Chapter 4:Time travel

Helen and her friends went horseback riding the next day. Helen and DareDevil 2 were the fatstest of the group. No one outrode them. Eventually the girls(Helen,Isabelle,and Kate) ran into Brette the fourth girl in the circle of friends. (By the way Isabelle and Kate are unidenticle twins). The four girls dismounted their horses and laid down on the ground of the western woods. As the other girls began talking about what the clouds above looked like,Helen sighed and stared at her steed. "My baby.",she thought to herself. Yes folks,Helen indeed new her DareDevil 2 since he was a young horse.(Now It's time for a Flashback 10 Years Ago.........)

* * *

Flash back:

6 year old Helen was with her family on a picnic near the stables where the horses were kept in the old villiage,the town's biggest tourist trap next to Irving's house and Legend Weekend (Yes these locations/events can be found in the real SleepyHollow). The much younger Helen was watching the animals walk by when she noticed a pure black stallion who was indeed young. The young Helen did not relize her father was telling her to not approach the black horse. She approached the young stallion so calmly,so not to frighten him. The young stallion approached her then after the first touch the younger DareDevil 2 nudged and licked her affectionatlly. The man who managed the horses saw this and approached Helen. "I see you like our young DareDevil 2." Helen replied with a yes. "Well now,Devil here needs someone to call his personal rider. Why not sponser him? You know,adopt in a way. As long as he remains here he's yours to ride until his dying day." After begging with her family Helen and DareDevil 2 were now the best of friends. Helen then immediatly began to take riding lessons. as the years passed the two grew up together. Now an older DareDevil 2 and older Helen were inseperable. End of Flashback:

* * *

DareDevil 2 huffed causing Helen to end her trip down memory lane. "What's up,my playful baby?" DareDevil 2 huffed and snorted as if to say,"Hey dreamy eyes,you know your friends and horses are riding deeper into the woods without us?" Helen climbed onto her horse and rode did they know they'd be riding into the past real soon. (Oh no the curse of writers block has got me ! oh well enjoy the chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5: Fall back

Helen and her friends kept riding. They rode for what felt like hours before stopping. Helen felt a breeze brush past her face. She then noticed a small path. "Hey guys let's go down this way." While Helen's friends rode down the trail with ease Daredevil II wasn't cooperating. "Come on Devil. Move your horse ass!" DareDevil II huffed and snorted and shook his head violently as if to say: "No Helen,I don't like this spot. I sense danger." The Horseman smiled. "This is perfect. DareDevil II can sense the danger that awaits her. Maybe she'll be spared from this battle after all." DareDevil huffed and nuzzeled his master.*Do you think your great great great great great great (and so on) great grandaughter will listen to him?* "I'm sure of it 's in her blood to be able to listen to her horse." Meanwhile Helen was trying to get her horse to catch up with her friends. " God I can't believe you were named after the horseman's horse, you're such a chicken!" It was after DareDevil II got tired of trying to turn around that he reluctantly stepped forward onto the trail. "You see..There was no danger here. Now let's go onward." Dardevil II forgot about his fears when he heard his rider's orders and with a neigh of triumph he raced of down towards the group. Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. His heart began to sink. "She's gonna ride right into that damn witches trap!" Daredevil licked his master. *Master..you know we can't stop her destiny but maybe we can guide her.* "You're right Devil. She has to do this,but I'll help her." Then a terrible thought hit him. "But what if Lady Van Tassel-?" Daredevil snorted then nipped at his master. *What kind of talk is that for you Klaus? Who here is the most hard core Hessian ever to walk on earth?* "I am." *Good! And Who's great (and so on) great grandaughter has that same hard core hessian blood in her? Certinally not any other mortale.* "Mine!" *Right! So are you the infamous notorious Hessian Horseman of Sleepy Hollow gonna sit there or are you gonna track down Helen and show her what she was made to do? She's Helen Abendroth and she is the last Hessian!* "You're right. we have no time to waste come on."

* * *

Helen and her friends soon arrived at a huge tree. This was the tree of death. Lady Van Tassel watched with pleasure as Helen and her friends approached. "Yes that's it. Come to me. let me kill you." She laughed as Helen and her friends soon felt presence in the woods with them. Helen placed her back against the tree before she got swallowed by the tree of death. Her friends soon followed her in falling back. (Cliff hanger time! Enjoy!)


	6. Chapter 6: A long trip

Helen and her friends felt like they have been falling for hours before they landed. They were safe..for now. Helen was the first to lift up her head. What she saw shocked her out of her mind. They were in the western woods all right, but Helen saw someone in periodic clothes. "Hey guys look we're back in the villiage! I'm looking at one of them renactor tour guys.",she said. Helen got up and started walking towards the man. "Hi!", she greeted. The man looked at her before walking off. "Ok..that was unhelpful.",Helen said. The four girls felt like they had been walking for hours unend until they came upon a newer old villiage and every single person had old clothes on. "Ok...Well ladies obviously Legend weekend started early this year.", Brette said her straight hair falling behind her. "Obviously one of us is having a weird dream all we have to do is figure out who's having this dream and pumble her until she wakes up.",Helen said. Isabelle scoffed before saying that they should stay and explore. They walked until they reached Van Tassel manor. The girls knocked on the door and soon Katerina was inviting them in. "Welcome one and all ...I- I mean..We have been waiting for you ." , Katerina beamed while saying this. Helen felt awkward at the fact that weird people in 18th centery clothing were waiting for her. "You remind me of him..but you're a girl.", Katerina said. Ichabod and Masbeth soon joined them. "I say Katerina doesn't she look like a femmie version of the Hessian? Why her arrival is so perfectly on time I'm honestly glad to mention the Hessian. There I go mentioning him again without fainting!", Ichabod rambled on like that while Masbeth just looked at Helen. "Do you plan to stay for awhile?",he asked. Helen shot him one of her icey stares. "Do I have a choice?" Helen combed back her black hair to mess it up a bit. She liked having her black hair wild and messy. She felt it help creep the unturst worthy people out and they'd stay clear from her. "If only my 'rents would allow me to sharpen my teeth then I'd really scare the shit out of them city sickos.",she grinned at the thought of a gun or knife weilding gangbanger running away as Helen showed her sharpened fangs to him,complete with her ice blue eyes and wild black hair. Helen remembered first asking that question..........(Time for a flashback to 1 year ago)........

* * *

1 year ago: 15 year old Helen came bounding down the stairs making sure her black hair was nice and wild. "For goodness sake Helen, can you please take a brush to your hair?",her mother asked. Ignoring her mother Helen pipped up, "Can I please get my teeth sharpened? Only a tiny bit so I look vampiric?" Her father chocked on his drink while her mother looked as if someone stabbed her. "Wha-What?", her dad sputtered. "Please I promise not to get them too sharpened." Helen's dad then put down his drink and looked at her then said, "No!" "Dad, why not?" "It's bad enough you let hair get all wild like that. Women don't act the way you do." "Dad, I promise if anything I'll only get the k-9 teeth sharpened." "No is no besides you look vampiric enough with your eyes and hair." "What the hell is wrong with my eyes!?" "Helen Abendroth, do not swear in the house.",her mother said. "Whatever." And with that Helen walked off to the pizza joint down the block. That night Helen heard her father talking to her grandmother over the phone. "I don't care!.....No! Of course I want her to see adulthood...Mother please he must be mistaken...Why her?...Yes mother as you wish...Bye..",Helen's father hung the phone. End of flashback:

* * *

Helen woke up to find herself in the guest room at Van Tassel manor. "I guess I ain't dreaming this after all.",she said to herself. She relized she had taken a long trip to the past at that momment.


	7. Chapter 7: Boot Camp And A Warm Welcome

Helen was asleep soundly in the guestroom. Her friends were in their own guestrooms. When 6:00 rolled around, Helen felt a gloved hand shake her into conciousness. She gasped when she saw the Hessian. "So you finally decide to wake up.", he said. Helen slung herself out of bed. Klaus then looked at his great great (and so on) great grandaughter and said, "Get dressed. After breakfast I need you in the western woods, for Hessian boot camp." Helen soon got dressed in her clothes from yesterday and came to breakfast. "Well looks like you're going to have a busy day today.",Katerina said grinning. Helen moaned then puled a bowl of pourage towards her. "Now about your hair.",said Katerina as she approached Helen with a brush and bow, and not just any bow but a pink bow. Helen's eyes bulged when she saw the bow. "No! I ain't wearing that!" Katerina sighed then put the bow away. Helen looked at her watch before running off towards the western woods.

* * *

Klaus was waiting for her. Daredevil was at his side. "Gutentag Helen!" ,Klaus said as he saw her approach him. Helen gave him a glare. She hated to be woke up from a nice night. "Save your death glares for the real fitting child." ,he said. That tore it for Helen. "Did. you. just call me...child?!",she said. If there was one thing Helen hated one thing anyone in her family to call her, it was child. "Never call me a child!",she said. Klaus knew he had his bloodlines right when he heard her react o the title child. Klaus though surpressed his grin and faced Helen. "I am your drill sergant!.....You will do whatever I say when I say it!...Do you unerstand!?" Helen mumbled,"Yes." "What was that?" Helen looke up and said sharply,"Yes sir!" Klaus said," Good. now change into your black riding uniform and we'll begin." Helen was blocked by Daredevil as she changed. When she finished her bootcamp training began. Meanwhile back with Lady Van Tassel, she was plotting her next move. "Ok Hessian..We'll let you and your great (and so on) great grandaughter play bootcamp, but don't be surprised if she fails you...by dying..." Lady Van Tassel started laughng again as she thought of killing Helen. Only time would tell if she'd prevail in ending the warm welcome Helen was being givin. Even though it was in the form of a bootcamp setting.


	8. Chapter 8: Training day

Helen came back to Van Tassel manor tired and hurting. "So how was your first training day?",asked Ichabod. "Painful...very tired.." was all Helen replied. Suddenly a different woman entered the room. It was Lady Van Tassel. "Helen meet my stepmother, Mary Archer Van Tassel.",said Katerina. Helen looked up. "Hey..wait a minute..Klaus told me about you..He said you're evil." Lady Van Tassel laughed falsely. "Not anymore Helen! I've changed." Of course she was lying, but nobody wanted to hurt her feelings by quesioning her. After devowering the rest of her dinner Helen went to sleep.

* * *

The next day's training was just as hard. However, Helen got her tunic,gloves,sword,shieth,and sword belt. Along with her coller cape with fold back hood. Also, incase she wanted to look different, Klaus gave her thick leggings with a battle skirt that went just above her knees. Meanwhile, Helen's parents were driving back with her older brother Johann. Suddenly Helen's father got a call. "Hello..Helen is where?...Ok...Bye." Concerned Helen's mother asked what happened. Her husband replied,"She's riding Daredevil 2." Meanwhile, Helen was getting to know Daredevil. Klaus watched Helen and his horse trot around together. Klaus was looking through his flesh and blood's back pack when he came across a small album that was titled Me and my Devil. Klaus flipped through the pages. all of them were decorated with pictures of Daredevil II and Helen. "What is this?", aksed Klaus. Helen replied,"It's me and DareDevil 2's photo album." Klaus watched as she continued to pet Daredevil. "Come here Helen.",Klaus said rather softly. Helen dismounted and Daredevil ran off after a butterfly. Helen sat next to Klaus and looked at him her electric blue eyes shining. "Do you know why you are here so far from your time?" Helen shook her head no. Klaus inhaled then said, "Helen you and I are closer than your father has said we are..Helen..Your..I am...We're related." Helen dropped her album for a minute she was dazzed then said,"What?" Klaus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm your great great (and so on) great grandfather." Helen then replied, "That means I really am a Hessian." Klaus nodded then said," And quite a beautiful one at that too." Helen then asked,"But if I'm a hessian why didn't dad tell me." Klaus couldn't hide it from her anymore. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her as if she was his own child before saying,"You were from the moment you were born in danger." "Why?" Klaus continued," Archer saw you in the flames of her magic. She knew as long as you were alive you were powerfull enough as a baby to hold her prisoner but she knew the moment you reached your coming of age, she would be kept in hell forever." Klaus felt tears sting his eyes at this thought. How long had these feelings been inside of him? "Has she ever tried to kill me?",Helen asked. Klaus nodded. "Yes when you were only a 1 year old baby, she went after you as you and your family slept. She possed your nanny and it was your grandma who stopped her before she could reach your craddle." Helen then asked,"Is that why I live in Manhatten instead of Sleepy Hollow?" Klaus nodded. "After the attack your father and grandmother held a seance to contact me. I told them that the city was safest place. All those other cultural backrounds and mixing of bloodlines would surelly confuse Archer and it worked for 16 years." Helen then spoke." How long will it continue to work?" Klaus replied, "It stopped working because one of the demons that worked for Archer disguised himself as an old man with a beard and a heavy Salvic accent." Helen gasped,"I know him! He's . He was my neighbor. He died recently from a stroke." Klaus scoffed then shook his head. "No Helen, he didn't die from a stroke . Archer killed him. Why? Simple you turned him human. How? Easy you made him good." Helen then asked,"Why didn't ever turn me in?" Klaus replied,"You turned him into a human. You made him feel pity and compassion. After turning into a real man, he couldn't bring himself to betray you." Helen looked down then said,"It's my fualt he died then." Klaus shook his head no. "It's no one's fault Helen. He wished to die protecting you." Klaus continued telling Helen everything she needed to know. When he finished Helen had two questions. "Why didn't my dad tell me this? And,where's Archer now?" Klaus replied, "Your father was afraid of Archer killing you. As for where she is, I don't know." Helen then left after saying goodbye to Daredevil and Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

The following days of training were the same for Helen. She spent them practicing the same tactics and other stuff like that. Ichabod had built her a hidden blade once she began learning how to fight off mutipule ooponients. It took a while, but eventually, Helen mastered it. Klaus was surprised at how fast of learner she was. "I must say, if you were a man, you'd make a fine Hessian. Wait..what am I saying? You've been one your whole life.",he said laughing slightly. Helen smiled her usual unreadable smile. Klaus ruffled her hair and said, "I never expected a girl to be the one. I was told it would be the first born son." Helen smirked then said,"Well clearly fate didn't see my brother Johann fit for this job. Fate saw my brother was more fit to leave his family to worry while he tours the middle east." Klaus wrapped his arm around Helen then said, "I know it's hard to watch family leave. You as a loved one is always left to wonder will they ever come home? Helen rested her hed on her great (and so on) great grandfather's sholder and said, "I never wanted him to join." Klaus said, "The Abendroth family was always noted for having one or two sons in every generation get involved in the soldiery." Helen looked at Klaus. "So Johann's just carrying on basic family tradition then?" Klaus said, "You can say that." Helen then said, "How did you get Daredevil?" Klaus replied, "I bought him off of a farmer in Hesse." Helen remained staring into the surrounding space then said, "I best head back to Katerina's. She wants me home for by the time dinner's fresh from the kitchen." Klaus stood up then said, "Have a good night. For tonight's homework,you must pratice stealth. My suggestion, try to sneak around town at night." Helen nodded then turned to leave for Katerina's house. While walking back to Katerina's house, Helen felt that she was being stalked by someone, or worse something. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She turned into the direction of the noise, her sword out. "Who's there?", she said sharply. She softly exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She soon dissmissed the noise as a squirrel running in the woods. Then, without warning, a man in a blue coat came out of the surrounding trees. Helen, since her powers weren't fully developed, trusted the blue coat. She immediatly sheithed her sword. The man then spoke. "Are you Helen Abendroth?",he said sweetly. Helen smiled and replied, "Yes sir." The blue coat then said, "Me and my men were sent to take you home." Out of nowhere, a couple more blue coats came out of the near by woods. One of the other blue coats said, "Don't be frightened of us girl. We're here to help you out." Helen didn't like the way he said those words, so she started to secretly scan for an escape route. Then the first blue coat drew out his sword and held it steadly to her throat, ready to behead her as he said, "That's right, because it's time for you to go..Now hold still hessian, I promise you won't feel a thing." Helen kept her cool and replied, "That's kind of you sir...I'm just not ready to leave yet!" Quickly drawing her sword Helen jumped right into fighting them.

* * *

Klaus was sharpening his sword, when he noticed Daredevil was getting restless. Klaus stroked Dardevil and said softly, "What's wrong Devil?" Daredevil whinnied and his thoughts went into Klaus' head saying, *Helen..blue coats..she's in trouble!* Klaus soon mounted his steed, and thundered off towards were Helen was. Meanwhile, Helen was avoiding and blocking blows, while she was trying to behead her enemies. One of the blue coats went to slice her head in two halfs, but she managed to block it. She then relized she was gonna be stabbed in the side. She managed to turn, and use her one free hand to drive her battle ax into the bluecoat behind her. He fell backwards, and like the other defeated bluecoats, disappeared. Helen had only one more blue coat to settle with. The blue coat smiled and said, "You're remarkable for a hessian of your age." Helen smirked and said, "I've got a good coach." The bluecoat then said, "I face your great (and so on) great grand father in the winter of '79. He nearly won, but I managed to behead him. You should've remained still like I asked you to. Archer told me to give you a painless death. Now I see you wish to go the same way the horseman did." That tore it for Helen, tired, but far from defeated she ran at him shouting, "Damn you!" Helen fought fiercely but failed to see the blue coat had a knife and cut her side with it. Helen screamed slightly then said, "You son of a bitch!" Her icey blue eyes glowing was the last thing the blue coat saw before she killed him. Klaus arrived to see the last blue coats body disappear into the air. Helen staggered to him. Klaus ran towards her and helped her remain standing. He then helped her on to Dardevil who took off towards Van Tassel Manor. Helen's armor was soon replaced by a night dress after her wounds were tended to. Klaus rubbed some of the blood red sap from the tree of death into Helen's wounds. Klaus remained at her side before he had to go back to the netherworld.

* * *

Helen woke up to see Masbeth entering her room. Masbeth said, "Good morning Helen." Helen said, " 'Sup Mas?" Masbeth quirked an eyebrow then said, "I beg your pardon?" Helen giggled then said , " 'Sup is short for what's up?, which means how are you? Mas is just short for Masbeth." Masbeth nodded then said, "I fine..and..'sup with you?" Helen shrugged then said, "Other than fighting undead blue coats I'm ok." The two laughed. Masbeth then said goodbye and left the room. Klaus shortly after entered the room. "How are you feeling?" Helen grinned then answered, "Sore as hell, but better. All I know is that I'll think less of of the fights that occur in my school." Klaus chuckled then said, "To think I would be back on my feet today. You have to get better faster during war in my time." Helen laughed. "Life must've sucked for you. No offense." Klaus shook his head. "No Helen, life in my time was no better nor worse than life in your time, just different." Klaus soon left after saying goodbye to Helen. Helen though, was in for more than she bargined for.


	10. Chapter 10: Dressing up

Helen was upstairs flipping through her little album of pictures with Daredevil II and her when one of the photos slid out. It was of her and her family all cuddled next to Devil when he was still a younger horse. She decide to walk around the house for a bit. Her wounds from her first battle as a hessian were almost healed, so all she did was put a light bandage around them. She always had her first aid kit on her. She sat up and walked down the small corridor that led towards the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Kate holding a pretty dress, Isabelle holding shoes, Brette was holding a bodice. Katerina van Tassel then said softly, "Helen in a few hours everyone will be int the town square to celeberate the harvest. This is my old dress from when I was your age, so it should fit you. Once you're dressed, I'll tie your hair back in a bow." Helen turned and bolted up the stairs. The three girls chased her into her room. Brette ordered Kate to lock the door. Brette stratled Helen and began to take off her tunic. "Damn it Van Brunt, get off of me!", she yelled (Brette Van Brunt is related to Brom. Kate and Isabelle are related to Ichabod and Katerina.). Once, Brette fixed her bodice she said, "Ok her!" Isabelle and Kate tackled Helen and put on the dress. "I hate pink! You guys know I hate Pink!", Helen complained. Helen and the girls soon came back down stairs. "Now to do your hair. Ponytail or Bun?", Katerina asked. Helen looked at the pink bow and said,"Bun. I don't want to see the cuase of my hair'ss vandalism." After doing her hair Helen was looking into the mirror in shock. Kate walked up to Helen and said, "You know..Pink is your color besides black." Helen casted her a death glare while saying, "Shut it Crane." Katerina then said, "It's time to go." At the feast everyone was dancing, singing, eating, and telling stories. Helen was watching people dance when Masbeth walked up to her and said, "Helen, would you like to dance with me?" Helen nodded and they soon joined in. The night was filled with music until midnight.

* * *

Helen was glad to be wearing black again the next day. She rushed over to the western woods. She reached Klaus who smiled and said, "Helen, you have a visitor." Before her stood her giant black steed, Daredevil 2. "Devil!",Helen exclaimed. Daredevil 2 nudged and licked Helen. Helen stroked his fluffly neck and said softly, "I've missed you too." Klaus watched with a smile. He then said, "Helen, I have to tell you something important." Helen rushed over then said, "Yeah?" Klaus said, "I think Archer is closer to you than I had thought before. She changed her scent when she left the tree of death so me or my Daredevil couldn't find her. Have you seen her?" Helen thought then said, "No sir. Not that I recall anyway." Klaus sighed then said, "Sometimes as a hessian you have to use more than your sight and sound. Try feel,taste,and smell." Helen nodded. She mounted Daredevil 2 and rode back to Katerina's house. While going down the same path Helen used to get back to the house, Daredevil 2 started getting a bit tense and frightened. Helen noticed this and said, "Daredevil, what's wrong? This isn't like you." Daredevil II though just kept attempting to turn around. Helen was now partically wrestling with her horse to go forward, when out of nowhere, came a huge hell hound. It circled around both horse and rider growling. Helen got her hidden blade ready to strike. The dog then crouched, while Helen braced herself. The hell hound then attacked. It jumped to try to rip out Helen's throat, but Helen used her hidden blade and stabbed it in the neck. The hell hound fell down lifeless. Helen went to inspect her kill. As she looked around the body she noticed a weird mark on it's chest. It was the crest of the Archer. Helen then relized something, she had seen that crest before. Then it hit her, Lady Van Tassel was Archer! Helen then mounted DD II and thundered off towards the house.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Of Sleepy Hollow

Helen bursted through the doors of Van Tassel Manor. "Archer! Come out and face me like a woman!", she said. Lady Van Tassel appeared and said, "Hello Helen." "Don't give that load of shit Archer.", Helen snarled. Lady Van Tassel then said, "Helen, you know I've changed." "Yeah..Like hell you did.", Helen replied. Archer then sneered and said, "What are you going to do about it then Hessian?" "I'll fight you until I drop dead. Also, I'm starting to like the title Hessian.", Helen replied. Archer then summoned a wall of Hellish fire. Helen gasped then jumped back in hopes to not be caught by the flames. "Come after me Helen..You carry the blood of the Horseman in your veins..Come and get me.", archer mocked as she vanished with her magic. Helen then inhaled and braced herself as she ran through the flames. However, they faded before she could touch them. Helen then ran out of the house where Dardevil and Klaus along with DareDevil 2 was there waiting for her. She mounted her steed and sped off after the witch she found Archer going into the church. Helen dismonted and stormed the church. "Archer I order you to go back to hell.", Helen said. Archer only laughed and said, "Oh my sweet Hessian girl..Don'y you see the life I'm offering you?" Helen scruntched her brow in confusion. Archer continued, "You let me kill you then I shall revive you. You'll be reborn into a loyal servent to me." Helen then drew her sword and said, "No! I won't let you take my life away, and I wont let you take anyone else!" With that, she went to attack Archer.

* * *

It was magic against sword. Helen dodged the spells and curses. Archer was running for cover with Helen hot on her trail. Helen was close behind. It was Chaos, as more curses and spells were thrown at Helen. Helen though kept avoiding them with success. However, her luck ran out as a spell hit her and knocked her unconcious. Klaus shook her and said, "Come on Helen. You're a Hessian. Do not give up!" helen regained her conciousness and went after Archer with daggers in her eyes. Archer was now standing before the tree of death. "So Helen, are you ready to die?",she said. "Do your worst Archer.", Helen replied. The two were fighting tooth and claw to the death. Helen knew only one of them would come out alive. With a few more blows Helen had managed to defeat Archer and decapitate her. Klaus and the others soon caught up with her. Before they went home though, Klaus un shiethed his sword and said, "Take my sword Helen and be my living legacy." Helen said, "I will." With that, Helen and her friends returned back to their own time. The End.

* * *

**A/N: Well..that's the end! hope you enjoyed it! Just to let you all know..I will be doing a series based off of Washington Irving's Sleepy Hollow and It will be found here on Fanfiction. May you all prosper**!


End file.
